


Rags

by gwyllion



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: I can’t stop thinking about the blue tunic… you know the one.





	Rags

Lagertha caught her breath.

 

Son…

Bjorn had found the satchel of old rags in some forgotten corner of the longhouse in Kattegat. 

He brought it to her... just in case...

Her hands caressed the worn tunic.

 

Daughter…

She had taught Gyda to sew with this. 

Her long childish stitches held each arm in place. 

Lagertha traced the white threads tenderly.

 

Husband…

Ragnar’s scent still lingered within the blue fabric. 

She inhaled his memory, alive in the tattered cloth.

 

Athelstan…

Her husband’s beloved priest… 

He wore this when he returned to Kattegat… and promised to stay…

 

The rag caught Lagertha’s tears.


End file.
